Injured
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Jeff gets hurt and his sweet little nurse takes care of him, and then gets nasty with the person that hurt him. Slash, one-shot.


**Inspired by Impact on 20-10-2011 and by conversations with my ladies after Impact. **

**Warnings: cross dressing; masturbation; bitchiness; adorableness; slash smut**

**Also: Anyone who can tell me where the last line comes from gets a free cookie. It's slightly modified of course.**

* * *

><p>"You gonna be ok man?" Jeff looked at both members of Beer Money standing next to him. Bobby had been worried and had insisted on taking him back to his hotel room.<p>

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "Just felt a little off there." Bobby nodded and slapped the back of Jeff's shoulder.

"Call us if you need anything," he told him. Jeff nodded and thanked him, knowing that he was being sincere. He managed to get inside his room and shut the door, collapsing on the bed and working to get his jeans off. It had been a cheap shot from Jarrett, and he was not looking forward to the next time he had to face the weasel if that was how he behaved in what was essentially a street fight.

"Fuck…" he breathed, massaging his balls lightly once he had shoved his jeans to the floor. Being exhausted by the fight against the security guards and road agents as well as him not having been able to sleep properly while he was away from his baby cause him to let his eyes drift close, intending to just rest them for a minute. He must have drifted off for a while because when he came to there was an angel standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He blinked in confusion. Weren't angels supposed to wear white dresses with wings and halos not white nurses outfits with heels and stockings? And a pretty little nurse's hat perched on the fluffy blonde hair? Jeff rubbed his eyes. Oh it was Adam. His own personal angel. He could live with the unconventional angel outfit if he was going to be taken care of.

"Oh my poor Jeffy," Adam cooed, sitting on the end of the bed. "Did the big nasty man hurt you?" Jeff was speechless. His blonde was always sweet and caring but he had never gone to this extent before.

"Why are you here?" he choked out. "I thought you were still in North Carolina." Adam giggled and reached out to run a finger down Jeff's chest.

"I decided to come up and surprise you," the older blonde explained. "Then I saw you get attacked by Jarrett and decided to make you feel better." Jeff nodded in agreement.

"You've definitely done that," he agreed. "Now how bout you come over here and really make me feel better?" Adam grinned at Jeff's wink.

"Nope," he smirked. "You're hurt. I gotta do the work." Jeff blinked and moaned when he figured out what his blonde was talking about. Adam winked at his husband before standing up, his back to the bed.

"Oh fuck," Jeff whispered to himself. Adam bent over the back of the couch, the hem of his skirt riding up on his thighs. Spreading his legs, Adam wiggled his ass, dragging his palms up from his knees and flipping the skirt over his ass. Jeff groaned at the sight of Adams perfect beautiful ass clad in the white lacy panties.

"OH baby," Jeff moaned. Adam slid his fingers under the waistband, playing with it as Jeff's breath got shorter and shorter. When the younger man finally whimpered Adam tugged them down, making sure to 'accidentally' grab a handful of cheek in each hand.

"Oh Ads," Jeff sighed. Adam pulled his cheeks apart, exposing the twitching pink pucker to the air.

"Imma get myself all ready for you," Adam promised. "Make sure that I don't rip your dick off." Jeff could do no more than nod and stare, watching as Adam picked a bottle of lube up from over the couch, moaning as he slicked his fingers up and slid his index finer inside himself. Jeff groaned, watching Adam stretch himself quickly and efficiently.

"Oh god baby…fuck yourself…" Jeff panted. Adam reached over the couch again, this time pulling out a dildo for Jeff to see.

"Not what I meant baby," Jeff snorted, thrusting his hips. "I got a dick here for you to fuck yourself with." Adam giggled, tossing his hair over his shoulder so he could look lustfully at Jeff.

"You should have said that big boy," he giggled. The giggles quickly turned into a moan when Adam pressed the head to his pucker. Jeff almost whimpered when Adam pushed it in, but managed to restrain himself to a manly groan. Adam on the other hand did whimper, the stretch burning sweetly. Nothing like his Jeffy of course, but the dildo felt pretty damn good. It always did when he was alone, stuck in North Carolina with his favourite blonde nowhere in sight. But he was with his blonde, in the same room even. So Adam pulled the dildo out, tossing it on the floor and almost ran over to Jeff, pulling the skirt of his dress up and impaling himself on the big hard dick of his husband. Both men groaned simultaneously, Adam clenching involuntarily after getting his favourite toy inside of him once again.

The visual of Adam riding his dick combined with the clenching around it sent Jeff over the edge rather quickly. In his defence he hadn't been able to fuck Adam much lately since the blonde was always off doing something with someone else. Usually it was hanging with Jay but just recently Matt's new girlfriend had been going shopping

Adam whimpered as he came, his hole constricting painfully around Jeff's dick until he slumped down on top of his husbands chest.

"Something you picked out?" Jeff panted eventually. Adam kissed his chest, tracing random patterns on Jeff's shoulder.

"Nope," he admitted. "Johnny thought it'd look good on me." Jeff kissed the top of his head sweetly.

"He was right," he told Adam. "You looked gorgeous. Made me feel so much better." Adam purred as his husband ran gentle fingers down his spine.

"You looked pretty damn good yourself tonight," Adam insisted him. "Well, until you got kicked by Jarrett. Then you just looked in pain." He nuzzled Jeff's neck as the American man winced.

"Does Jay know you're here?" he asked. Jay had become Adams keeper, refusing to let the pretty American man put himself in any possible danger.

"Nope," Adam scoffed. "Too busy with that ginger rockstar of his." Jeff sniggered, tossing the nurses hat away so he could pet the fluffy blonde hair.

"That's better than what you were calling him last time you mentioned him," he said. Adam snuggled in closer to Jeff.

"He is still a ginger whore," he protested. "He took my Daddy from me!" Jeff laughed softly.

"So why aren't you calling him a whore anymore?" he asked out of curiosity. Adam pouted up at him.

"Jay caught me calling him a whore," he complained. "Spanked me in front of the whole locker room." Jeff forced down the laughter that threatened to escape.

"My poor baby," he cooed. Adam slapped his chest.

"It's not funny!" he insisted. "They all laughed at me!" Jeff buried his face into Adams hair to hide his chuckles. His baby always got hard from being spanked. And Jay never did things by halves. He was Adams primary disciplinarian, and he always made sure he spanked Ads on his bare ass. No wonder his baby was embarrassed. The whole locker room had seen his cock…actually Jeff was going to have to speak to Jay about that. He didn't like people seeing what was his.

"Jeffy…"Adam whined. "Randy laughed at me. Beat him up." This time Jeff couldn't hide the burst of laughter that erupted from his lips. His baby was so sensitive about people laughing at him but it was always worse when Randy did it. Jeff suspected it had to do with him being bullied in school, but Randy always treated him like he was special. Even after Jeff had made it clear that Adam belonged to him, the younger man hadn't changed his behaviour. And although Jeff had been jealous in the beginning the way that Adam had lit up when he entered the room had eventually banished the jealousy.

"I'm sure Randy was only playing baby," he soothed. "He'd never upset you purposely. You know that." Adam pouted at him.

"But Jeffy…" he whined. Jeff laughed again.

"Hush babe," he scolded lightly. "Sleep now. It's late." Adam huffed and rested his head on Jeff's chest, falling asleep quickly to the sound of Jeff's heartbeat. Jeff placed one more kiss on Adams head before he followed him into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Adam stalked through the halls of the Impact Zone. The Jarrett's were supposed to be here today and he needed to have a word with them. Karen in particular jumped when he slammed the door open, although he was pleased to note that her husband was affected as well.<p>

"You leave my man alone!" he snarled, slamming his palms on the desk. "He doesn't deserve your crap and he doesn't deserve to be kicked in the nuts!" Jarrett flinched. Adam crowed internally. He may not be able to fight but he still had the crazy eyes.

"I really don't think…" Karen started. Adam rounded on her.

"Oh no honey, you don't get to talk," he bitched. "We all know that the reason your husband kicked mine in the nuts is cause he's jealous."

"Excuse me?" Karen screeched. "My husband isn't jealous of anyone. Especially not some washed up…"

"Shut up!" Adam screamed. "My Jeff has more fans, a better body, a better cock and a much better wife! I find it amazing that you haven't sent your husband deaf with all of your screeching yet!" Karen slapped him hard across the face.

"You slut!" she screamed. "How dare you!" Adam laughed in her face.

"I can say it cause it's true," he laughed. "And I'm the slut? That's rich coming from you. My husband fills me up so perfect, stretches me so well. I bet your husband slides out of your loose holes." Karen stared at him in disbelief as Adam turned back to her husband.

"Stay away from my Jeff unless its work," he snarled, leaning over the desk. "Or else I'll have people come and hurt you." With that he turned around and walked out of the office. He and his Jeffy were going home that afternoon and he wanted to get some more quality in-bed time before they had to leave. Screw that bitch and her husband. His Jeffy loved him and that was all that mattered.

If falling in love with Jeff had made him a slut then he was proud to be the slut of the century.


End file.
